


7 Floors

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BABBIES, BBrae Week 2016, F/M, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: The team has a new member and its up to Beast Boy to introduce him to the rest of the team.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	7 Floors

They stood alone in the Elevator, that made its slow descent down the seven floors. Beast Boy lasted about four seconds before he had to fill the silence between the two of them. 

“It’s going to be okay you know, I am going to introduce you to everyone and it’s going to be great. They are all real excited to meet you.”

Ding 6th floor.

“Cyborg has your room ready. I think that there is more hardware in there then T-car if that’s possible. I think he might have gotten it confused with mission control or something. Don’t worry he will help you with how to use all of that, I am not too good with that stuff, well except the Game station we are going to have fun with that later”

Ding 5th floor.

“Starfire can’t wait to meet you. She has been gushing about this for months. Star is a little over the top really hug-y and well mega happy. It almost makes me forget she can bench press a truck and shoot lasers out her eyes. You get reminded of that real quick once she hugs you, my first time I think she cracked two ribs. Oh and whatever you do, don’t eat anything that she cooks. She really means well, but for some reason she thinks mustard can go on anything and chicken is best served frozen solid. ” 

Ding 4th floor.

“Robin is a little intense at first. I wouldn’t be surprised if he already has a training schedule worked out for you. Don’t let him get to you, he…it’s his way of protecting us. He just really wants us to be safe, and he takes it pretty seriously. He likes us to be prepared for anything. Somehow he thinks weighted push-ups will do that, but once the training is done he calms down…mostly”.

Ding 3rd floor

“I know this is all a lot to take in, and this is all new to you. We are all going to be here for you. Titans are **family** , and we will all be there to help you, and teach you stuff, even me. The stuff I can teach you will take about 20 minutes and its mostly about using the microwave in the tower but I got it down to a science. ”

Ding 2nd floor

“The most important thing is that normal is overrated. None of us really had what you would call a normal childhood. Most of us lost our parents, we missed out on allot of the standard growing up stuff. But Robin can defuse bombs, and Cy can build just about anything, I can turn into Dinosaurs and things, so it’s a trade-off we can live with” 

Ding 1st floor.

The elevator finely reached the lobby and the doors slid open. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had just pushed through the entrance doors nearly tearing them off the frames.

“How is Raven?” Spilled out Robins mouth. Of all the days that Cinder Block had to go on a tear in downtown he had to pick when Raven was going into labor. 

“She is good She is just going to need to rest, the doctor says she will be ready to go home tomorrow. Till then come here, Mark Wants to meet his Aunt and Uncles.” Said Beast Boy.

The three of them surrounded Beast Boy and the baby in his arms. His bright green eyes wide open taking in the brand new world. 

“You’re not going to have a normal childhood either Mark. You’re going to live in a giant T, your Mom is a sorcerer and your Dad is green, and you’re not going to have two parents you have five.” 

* * *

I had this one in my One Note for a while. It could be argued that it is not strictly bbrea since she never really makes an appearance. But I think this fits the theme pretty well. Also I really wanted to try a story that made the reader guess who Best Boy might be talking too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/145531348174/7-floors Jun 6th, 2016  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
